


Drinks On Me

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender Derek Hale, Blowjobs, Flirting, Flirting Lessons, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, OMC's - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never been good at flirting. Everything else he can do, but flirting is kind of a no no. Out celebrating his 21st birthday the last thing he ever expected was for the bartender to want to give him flirting lessons. But if he's offering then why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks On Me

He’d been 21 for a week. A week since his birthday and he still hadn’t done anything to celebrate it. His friends kept promising they’d do something soon and he knew they would they just didn’t have time. Lydia was in New York for three weeks to do a maths internship at…somewhere. Scott was swamped with coursework and Allison was in London for an archery competition. So here he was on his first night out, where he could legally buy alcohol, alone. But he had a plan and he could totally do this. This being hit on a guy. It’s not like he was still a virgin, no his school friend Heather had taken care of that but that happened two years ago and since then he’s slept with exactly two people. Both of which happened one year, 5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days ago. Not that he’s counting or anything that would be so lame.

 He’s been sat in the corner of the club for about 15 minutes, he’d talked to Lydia earlier and she said it was the best thing to do if he was there to pick someone up. So here he was scoping out any possibilities. There was a guy stood next to the bar and he seemed to notice Stiles as well. He smiled and gestured for Stiles to join him. Stiles pushed of the chair and waded through the dancing people to reach the bar. The guy was good looking, he was the same height as Stiles and he had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Just say yes.

“Yeah sure.” Remember what Lydia said ‘Keep it simple. You’re just there for sex. And for the love of everything do not babble!’

“So are you looking for anything in particular?”

“Something not complicated.”

“Well I’m great at not complicated. And I was about to head out but then I saw you and decided to stay.”

“Must be my lucky day.”

“Guess it is.”

“Why don’t you put my phone in your number? I mean my number in my phone…your phone! Not my phone, that would be pointless, I already know my number. I would need to know yours. You can leave.”

“Thanks.” The guy grabbed his jacket and escaped, no, fled from Stiles as fast as possible.  He dropped his head down on to the bar and groaned. He didn’t look back up till he heard chuckling.

“Can I help you?”

“That’s my line.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well I am the bartender.”

“No I get that. I was more asking why you’re laughing at me?”

“I was just admiring your flirting.”

“Oh and I suppose you can do better?” The man raised a bushy eyebrow at him then a smirk spread across his face.

“I know I can.”

“Alright go ahead.” The man smiled at him and turned to the woman that had just come up to the bar. He couldn’t wait to see this. The guy slipped on a smile and okay Stiles could agree that it was a little disarming.

“What can I get you?”

“What would you recommend?”

“A Piece of Ass.” She laughed. She was laughing. Why was she laughing?

“That is not a drink.”

“It is. I swear on my dogs’ life.”

“What kind of dog?”

“Labrador. Her name’s Laura.”

“Laura the Labrador. Catchy.”

“I named her after my sister. Drives her insane.”

“That is too mean.” Oh yeah your big stupid smile really makes it look like he’s mean.

“What can I say? It’s my job as her younger brother to make her a little crazy.”

“Wanna know a little secret?”

“Most definitely.”

“I do the same to my big sister.”

“Girl after my own heart.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that.”

“Well then how about we say that I’m a guy after your number.”

“Do me a favour?”

“Okay.”

“Turn around.” The guy pushed back of the bar and spun round for the woman, she gave a low whistle then wrote her number on a napkin. The bartender tucked the napkin in to his pocket and made her a round of drinks. Once the woman left the guy looked at Stiles and slapped the napkin down on the counter.

“She wrote ’Quite the piece of Ass’ and her number. Okay that proves nothing!”

“That proves I can get a date and you can’t.”

“Yeah well it’s totally harder to get a man.”

“You’re on kid. What do I get if I win?”

“What do you want?”

“To teach you.”

“Excuse me?”

“If I win I want you to let me teach you how to flirt.”

“What could you possibly get out of that?”

“It’ll be fun.”

“Fine. But if I win I get free drinks!”

“I can do that.” Stiles stretched his arm over the bar and the bartender smiled before taking his hand and shaking it. “The name’s Derek.”

“Stiles.”

                An hour later and Derek still hadn’t hit on any of the guys, so it had been a little busy, but Stiles is sure he could have found the time. But somewhere between the group of women on a hen night and the high schoolers attempting to get alcohol he’d found the time to talk to Stiles and keep him hydrated. And Stiles found himself admiring. He’s never really had a thing for hands but he can’t stop watching the way Derek mixes drinks. The way he handles the shaker, tossing it around like it’s normal, or the way his fingers are spread across a bottle as he pours and even the way he holds that corkscrew. Okay that just sounds really creepy. Oh hey Derek I like the way you hold that corkscrew. No wonder he can’t get a date with anyone.

“Can I get a suck bang blow?” Well that was really forward. Stiles moved to the side a little as the guy pushed his way to the bar and grimaced when his sweaty – how is this guy not suffering from dehydration – body pushed against him. Derek smirked over at him and oh my gods this was it. Stiles was ready to watch Derek crash and burn.

“Where do you want it? My bed or yours.” That was so lame. He can’t even believe that Derek just said that.

“In a glass.” Ha! Shot down. Rejected. Loser. Failed. Free drinks for life! “And the bathroom is much closer.” You have got to be fucking kidding!

“My breaks in 20.” WHAT! The guy fucking beams at him and then he’s sliding way too much money for one drink across the table and smirking over at Stiles.

“Keep the change.” The guy takes his drink and leaves and Derek comes over and pushes Stiles mouth closed.

“So I believe that is me winning.”

“But…what…how did…are you…”

“Guys are fairly simple. He asked for a drink with a sexual name attached to it and I used it to get what I wanted. I can flirt. And yes I am going to the bathroom in 20 minutes.”

“But he’s so sweaty.”

“He’s in a club. Everyone is sweaty.”

“Whatever. Does this mean you’re gonna teach me now?”

“Yep. We’ll start tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tonight is our busiest night and I’m on break in 20.”

“Fine I’ll come back tomorrow.” He gulped down the rest of his drink and was about to leave his seat when Derek’s hand settled on his. “And wear something hot.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“You look like you just got out of high school.”

“Fiiiiine.” Derek winked at him and then he was down the other end of the bar to serve a customer. Well tonight didn’t exactly work out how he thought. And he definitely didn’t find anyone to fuck but maybe he’s found someone who can help him with that. So it wasn’t a total failure of a night.

And if he jerks of using his left hand just because Derek touched it, instead of his right like usual, then he’s just building up his stamina.

Yeah that’s definitely it.

+++++++++++++++++

He looks and feels ridiculous. He’d skyped Lydia and she had helped him pick out his outfit for tonight. She assured him that he most definitely looked hot. So here he was standing in the stupid club, where he was going to learn how to flirt, in skin tight black jeans and a dark green t-shirt. This was so stupid, Derek was going to take one look at him and laugh. A body pressed up against his back and maybe he wouldn’t need Derek after all. A hand snaked round his waist and pulled him closer; there was a scratch of stubble against his jaw and he caught a flash of black hair out the corner of his eye. He sighed and turned his head as much as he could to look at Derek.

“Dude I don’t need dancing lessons.” Derek went completely tense behind him and he looked down at Stiles like he was just realising who he was. Which was ridiculous because Derek had come up behind him.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah. So I know I look ridiculous in these clothes.”

“You look great. The jeans really define your ass.”

“They do!” He leaned back and tried to get a good look at his ass but instead he just ended up spinning in a circle and making himself dizzy. Derek grabbed hold of his arms and forced him to stand still. Thankfully he just looked amused by Stiles.

“Yes they do. Now stop spinning and come sit down.” Derek wrapped his hand round Stiles wrist and pulled him towards his booth.

“You’re not working?”

“Not tonight. Tonight I am here for you.”

“Okay so where do we start?”

“We need to work on your body.”

“Hey! I may not look like you but I have muscle!”

“Not your actual body, your body language. The way you stand, the way you look when you interact with someone. You want to make yourself look confident and open.”

“Well how do I do that?”

“Don’t put your hands in your pockets, stop hunching your shoulders, do not cross your arms over your chest and keep eye contact but smile.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Well then you can test it out. On…that guy over there.” Derek pointed towards a black haired guy, about the same height as him and looking completely comfortable leaning against the bar.

“But…what?”

“Go on. I need to figure out where you’re failing.”

“But he is way out of my league.”

“Why?”

“Because look at him and then me.”

“You are never out of anyone’s league. There are no leagues. People have types and either you’re it or you’re not. Just because you’re not doesn’t mean there is anything wrong with you. You need to have more faith in yourself than the judgement of strangers.”

“It’s easy to say when you look like you.”

“My front teeth are more noticeable than my others, and I was always worried about smiling because I thought it would look goofy. When I first started going to the gym I was thin and smaller than everyone and I hated going so much that I got my mom to buy me some weights for my room. And even when I had some muscle on me I would go to the gym and I would still watch everyone in the gym and I was embarrassed and ashamed of myself because I wasn’t working out as hard as they were. I wasn’t in the gym as long as they were. And I felt like I had to prove to all of these strangers that I could do just as much as them, even to the point of injury.”

“What changed?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“I’ve never stopped being self-conscious. I doubt I ever will. So instead I just stopped trying to impress everyone else and tried to impress myself. Which is apparently harder because I’m harder on myself than any stranger.”

“Maybe I can try it, in the future, maybe I’ll work up to it.”

“It’s okay. It’s harder to do than it seems.”

“Right. Anyway body language. I’m gonna go talk to that dude.”

“Okay.” Stiles shuffled out of the booth and shimmied his way through the dancing people and over to the bar. The man’s eyes trailed over his body as he made his way over. He leaned against the bar and ordered a drink; the man shifted forward a little and paid for his drink before he had a chance to.

“I’m more than capable of buying my own drink.”

“I’m sure you are, consider it a gift.” Okay just make yourself look confident and open. Eye contact!

“Thanks.” Oh my gods smile! You look creepy if you don’t. “That’s nice of you.”

“Er…right yeah. So what’s your name?”

“Stiles.” Get your hands out of your pockets! Don’t look away! Smile. Less smile. Show more teeth. Too much teeth. “Yours is?”

“Er…oh look at the time. Nice meeting you.”

“You too.” Stiles sighed, grabbed his drink and shuffled back over to Derek. The man raised one eyebrow as he sat down and Stiles had never felt so much disappointment in one eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“Keeping myself open.”

“Really because first you looked like you were going to murder him and then you just looked awkward and I don’t know what the hell was going on with your face.”

“I did what you told me to do!”

“That was not what I told you to do.”

“I’m sorry I just got confused and then I was worried I was smiling too much and not enough.”

“Stiles you just need to relax a little.”

“I can’t. I’m just so urgh. You know?”

“No.”

“Like I want to flirt but I’m just so like ergh and then there like urgh.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“How about we just stop for now because I’m just feeling weird.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah just miss my friends I guess.”

“Where are they?”

“Busy with like school, or winning competitions. It’s really stupid.”

“I know we don’t really know each other but you can talk to me.”

“The thing is it was my birthday a week ago and none of them are here and I guess I’ve just been feeling kind of lonely.”

“Well you’re more than welcome to hang out here with me.”

“But don’t you have to work?”

“Nope.”

“How will people get drinks?”

“The other bartenders. Stiles if you don’t want to hang out with me then it’s okay.”

“No! I do. I just don’t really want to like get in your way.”

“I’d tell you if you were.”

“So I can come back tomorrow?”

“If you want your lessons you’ll have to.”

“I’m pretty okay with that.”

“Then I will see you tomorrow.” He knows he could of stayed longer, could have tried flirting with a different person but he just didn’t want to. He just wasn’t really feeling up to it tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow he would definitely flirt with someone and get their number. Maybe he could get Derek’s number.

+++++++++++++++++++++

“So what are you teaching me today?”

“Physical Contact.”

“Why?”

“Touching someone builds trust.”

“What if they don’t like to be touched?”

“Then stop touching them.”

“Right.”

“Okay, you are gonna go dance with that guy.”

“But you haven’t taught me anything.”

“You said you could dance so just go over there and move in to his space.”

“Urgh fine.” This was ridiculous. Why couldn’t he just touch someone’s hand or something? The guy wasn’t really dancing with anyone in particular, just swaying in a circle and moving with whoever came near him. Stiles swayed his hips a little as he moved towards him and the guy smiled as he got closer.  Okay he could do this, just make contact with him. The guy slips a hand round his waist and pulls him close. Success!

Wait where do I put my hands?

Oh my gods what do I do with them?

His waist. Maybe his shoulder.

The guy smiles at him and pulls his hands till their looped around his neck. Okay this isn’t so bad. He bites his lip and pulls until their chests are pressed together and their cheeks are brushing. He’s actually doing it; he is successfully making the moves on someone. Suck on that Derek.

“Who’s Derek?”

“What?”

“You said suck on that Derek.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yah ya did. Is he your boyfriend?”

“No!”

“So what? The ex you’re trying to make jealous?”

“Dude no. He’s teaching me how to pick up guys.”

“So I’m like a test!”

“Oh god no. He just told me to come over here and test…not test…more like practice my moves.”

“Look, I’m here to actually hook up not be someone’s practice.” With that the guy was grabbing another guy and grinding in to his ass. Well that could have gone better. It’s not even that big of a deal, it’s more the guy’s loss than Stiles anyway. Who wouldn’t want to sleep with an out of practice 21 year old?

The guy didn’t have enough stubble anyway.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Stiles had been sat in the booth for twenty minutes and Derek had yet to show up. His usual drink had been placed in front of him when he’d come in but he hadn’t spoken to anyone since then. He probably looked like a loner. Sipping on his drink all alone in a booth. A woman dropped down in the booth beside him and took a sip of his drink. Rude.

“How come you’re sat all alone?”

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“Who?”

“Someone.”

“Do you wanna dance cutie?”

“No thanks.”

“I’m a good dancer.”

“I’m really not interested.”

“Oh come on. Just one dance.” He sighed in relief as Derek appeared behind the woman.

“I believe he said he’s not interested.” A predatory grin split across the woman’s face and she turned to face him.

“Derek. I didn’t realise he was yours.”

“And I didn’t realise I’d unbanned you from the bar.”

“What can I say? You just can’t get good security these days.”

“Kate if you don’t stay away then I will get that restraining order.” The woman’s face hardened as Derek motioned for one of the biggest bouncers Stiles has ever seen to come over. “Boyd can you please escort Miss Argent outside and in to a cab.” The bouncer nodded his head and stood beside Kate till she scooted out of the booth and then made her way out of the club.

“She seems nice.” Derek huffed a laugh and settled in beside him.

“She is insane. My ex and she set my apartment on fire when I told her I wasn’t ready to move in with her.”

“Wow. Just wow. How is she not in jail?”

“She has a very influential father.”

“Did you call her Miss Argent?”

“Yep. Kate Argent.”

“That’s so weird. My friend Allison has the same last name. What are the chances?”

“Maybe their related. She’s pretty estranged from her family so I never met any of them.”

“Huh weird. Hey how come you get to ban and unban people from the bar?”

“Because I own it.”

“Wait what?”

“This is my bar Stiles. I used to be an actual bartender here in college but about 5 years ago my boss was selling it and I bought it.”

“That’s why you didn’t care about giving me free drinks!”

“Well done.”

“Ass.”

“Considering how great mine is, I’ll accept that.”

“You can’t turn that in to a compliment.”

“I just did.”

“No. Your ass isn’t even that great!”

“I’ve seen you looking. Don’t try and lie to me.”

“I have never looked!” Dammit. But now he’s thinking about it. Derek smirks at him like he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking of.

“You know what let’s just get to todays lesson.”

“Making yourself seem interesting.”

“I’m interesting.”

“Without lying.”

“I’m interesting jackass.”

“Okay go talk to the girl over there.”

“But I like men.”

“Yes I had noticed that. Go talk to her because she is not here to hook up. Her friends on the other hand are which is why she is alone.”

“So you want me to go make friends with her?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to go back to work so go make a new friend.”

“Fine.” Derek beamed at him then moved out of the booth and left Stiles alone. The girl didn’t look all that threatening but he’s been wrong before. Just look at Allison, the first time he’d met her she thought he was mugging her and Scott and tackled him to the floor. But that’s a story for a different day. He walked across the floor and stopped in front of the girls table, her eyes went wide as she looked at him.

“I’m sorry I’m not looking for anything.”

“What? Oh my god no! I’m gay!”

“Did you think I was a man?”

“No! Oh no I’m here because my friend had to go back to work and you were here alone so I figured I’d come over and see if you wanted some company.”

“Oooh. Right. Sure okay.”

“I’m Stiles.”

“Kira.”

“Awesome. So did you come here with anyone?”

“Just my friends but there all dancing. See I just broke up with my boyfriend because he’s a huge jerk, so they brought me out to get over him but I’m just meh.”

“I get the feeling. Actually I kind of don’t. I’ve never really had a relationship.”

“Forgive me if this is insensitive but how did you know you liked men?”

“Nah it’s fine. I’m an open book. I realised like a year ago or something. Basically I lost my virginity to my friend Heather, and I wasn’t totally interested but I was like oh maybe it was because she was my childhood friend. So then when I came here I slept with this other girl and it was okay. But then I slept with this guy and realised I just like really like dick. Why?”

“My boyfriend. I broke up him with him because I caught him on his knees for this guy. I guess I was just a stepping stone to acceptance or whatever.”

“No! Don’t you think like that okay. If he was a fucking adult he would have talked to you about everything. Only a jerk would cheat on you.”

“Thanks Stiles.”

“It’s alright. So do you like comics?” At the way Kira’s face lights up he knows he may have just found a friend for life.

++++++++++++++++++

A decision has been made.

A 2, no, 4, no, 5 part plan.

  1.        Act confident.
  2.        Make physical contact.
  3.        Make yourself seem interesting.
  4.        Ask him on a date.
  5.        Spend a lot of time in bed with Derek.



A five part plan to woo Derek.

He knew it was risky because Derek was the one teaching him but he could totally do this.

Oh god he was so gonna get rejected.

+++++++++++++++++

“So you ready to start your lesson?”

“Actually I don’t think I need lessons anymore.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope. I think I’m ready to get out there and flirting.” Looking confident and keeping myself open, check.

“Oh. Well then who’s your target?”

“Actually no-one, tonight I figured we could hang out one last time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I know you probably wanna get back to your life.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve enjoyed helping you.” Stiles gave him a slight smile and leaned forward till he could rest his hand on Derek’s knee. Make contact, check.

“Derek I want you to know that I’m really grateful for everything. Especially all the time I’ve taken from your life.”

“You haven’t taken me away from anything.”

“You know apart from the bartending and owning this place I don’t actually know all that much about you. What else do you do?”

“Well I help out at my sisters’ bakery sometimes.”

“I didn’t even know you had a sister. Tell me about her.”

“Well Laura’s older than me and she’s wanted to be a baker ever since she was little. It’s funny actually because when we were younger she would make me eat everything she made. And sometimes it was terrible but I didn’t want to tell her because she loved it so much so I would just eat these burnt rock hard cupcakes and these really salty cookies. But it was always worth it because she ended up with this huge smile on her face.”

“That sounds really cute. My friend Scott is the closest thing I have to a brother and we got up to some pretty odd stuff.” Stiles bites his lip on a smile when Derek turns his body towards him and he lets his hand drift a tiny bit further up his leg.

“What kind of things?” Make him interested in you, check.

“Well there was this one time we tried to become superhero’s and instead I ended up breaking my leg. Another time we stole a police van and ended up getting in a lot of trouble with my dad. There may have been this tiny thing with a restraining order.”

“You know maybe I should have found out this before I started hanging out with you.”

“We kidnapped our enemy as a joke. Don’t worry the only reason a restraining order was brought in to it is because his dad was a lawyer. But he got his own back on us so it’s okay. Besides he was a total asshole.”

“How bad we talking here?”

“He used to be push me in to lockers all the time, and he would beat me up and he was really awful to my friend Lydia. I mean she was his girlfriend and he just treated her like crap.”

“Well then sounds like he deserved it.”

“He definitely did.”

“So what else have you gotten up to?”

“I think that’s enough about me. Is it hard owning your own bar?”

“It would have been harder if I hadn’t worked here first. You know once you understand how the bar works then everything falls in to place.”

“Is that true?”

“Oh god no. It’s still pretty difficult to run a bar but I at least have some experience with this one. You would not believe how many people tried to skip out on paying bills when I first bought the place.”

“Wow really?”

“Yeah. A lot of people thought that because we were changing over there tabs or bills would get lost. So thankfully my experience with the bar came in handy.”

“Probably helps that you and your eyebrows are very intimidating.” He bites his lip and wraps his hand around Derek’s arm and smiles. “Especially with those big muscles.”

“Well I suppose they help.”

“You don’t need to be modest Derek. I mean look at you, the way that your t-shirt clings to your arms and chest.” His eyes start to drift across Derek’s face, a blush crosses his cheeks and spreads down to his neck and he swallows as Derek’s tongue darts out to lick across his bottom lip. This is not part of the plan; he needs to focus on the plan. He drags his fingers across Derek’s arm and lets his fingertips push under the sleeve. It’s stupid but the skin feels warmer and he wants to lick it. Is that normal? Is it normal to want to lick someone’s skin? Their warm, tanned, soft skin.

“I just work out a lot.”

“You can probably lift a lot of heavy stuff. Maybe like hold a person up…or you know whatever.”

“I could probably hold someone up. You know they would probably have to wrap their legs around me or something.”

“For the leverage.”

“Definitely.” They were inching closer and Stiles moved his hand till it was curled round his neck, his fingers playing with the hair at his nape. Derek’s arm slipped round his back and it was a warm weight against him. His other hand is still creeping up Derek’s leg and he can’t seem to take his eyes away from Derek’s lips. Maybe he could turn this in to a 6 part plan that included kissing then asking him on a date. Derek brought his hand up, hesitating slightly before stroking his fingers across his cheek and through his hair. It was like everything was suspended, the music was barely registering to him, the people around them became nothing more than blurs and neither of them moved. Yeah this should definitely be part of the plan. They both moved at the same time, hands gripping at each other and their lips sliding together. Then it was like everything was moving too fast and he couldn’t keep up with his own mind. He wanted his hands everywhere, wanted to touch as much of Derek as he could. The hand in his hair dropped down to his thigh and pulled at him till he was straddling Derek. Oh this was a much better position. He fisted his hands in Derek’s hair and rolled his hips against him. Derek tore his mouth away and they both sucked in heavy breaths.

“You know I’m beginning to think you were just pretending to be bad at flirting.”

“No I am terrible at flirting but this…this part I am good at.”

“Yeah I can tell.” Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles and pulled him closer, Stiles breath hitched as Derek slipped a hand in to his back pocket and squeezed. “I’m pretty bad at flirting too.”

“I’ve seen you flirt remember.”

“Oh I didn’t mean in general, I just meant compared to this I’m really bad.”

“Want to prove that to?”

“Again and again.”

“That’s good cause it could take a while to prove it.”

“Well thank god I’m the boss.”

“Thank god.” Stiles dragged his nails over Derek’s scalp and smiled as the man shivered under him. Derek tightened his hold and grounds his hips up in to Stiles. Stiles head fell back and Derek just couldn’t help himself, he had to mark that pale skin. Before he’d even opened his mouth to nip at the skin someone cleared their throat behind them. Stiles head whipped round and Derek leant to the side to smile at Boyd. The bouncer didn’t look even the slightest bit impressed.

“Derek you and I both know that I have thrown people out for less than what you’re doing over here.”

“Would you believe that we aren’t doing anything?”

“Would you believe I can hear this kid moaning across the bar?”

“No because the music is really loud.”

“You’re my boss Derek but I will kick you out.” Derek opened his mouth to retort but Stiles was already climbing of his lap and pulling him out of the booth. Stiles pulled his arms around his waist and smiled up at Boyd.

“You are absolutely correct. We should definitely go somewhere else and yeah. Boyd you did a great job.”

“Boyd I will see you in a few days.”

“Please just leave.” They gave Boyd small waves and then got out of the bar as fast as they could without letting go of each other. It wasn’t easy but they managed it, Derek kept his arms tight around Stiles waist and Stiles made sure to push his ass back in to Derek’s crotch. Once outside the cold air did little to stop them acting like horny teenagers.

“My car or yours?”

“I have a jeep.”

“I have a Camaro.”

“Your car. Sooo your car.” Derek wrapped a hand round his wrist and pulled him over to his sleek black Camaro. And why did Stiles not try and make a move on this man earlier! “Can we have sex on your car?”

“Maybe in the future.”

“So this isn’t a one night thing?”

“Nope. If I had my way this would be a never ever leave my bed thing.”

“I could totally do that.”

“Then get in the car.” Stiles is pulling out of Derek’s grip and scrambling round the car and yanking on the door before Derek has even had a chance to unlock it. “When I unlock it.”

“Heh, right.” Derek made a little show of unlocking the car and then sliding in to the driver’s seat. Stiles copied and climbed in to the car with a little less grace, almost hitting his head on the roof. Not that it actually mattered because he was going to have sex. Sex with Derek. Derek the bartender. And owner of the bar. Who is like much older? With much more experience. And will definitely know his way around someone’s ass. Oh god he doesn’t know his way around anyone’s ass. He barely knows his own ass. Panicking. Panicking is happening right now.

“Are you okay?”

“What?”

“You just went very tense.”

“How did you know that?”

“Because my hand is on your leg.” That is so…true. There’s a hand on his leg. A hand that doesn’t belong to him.

“Your hand is on my leg.”

“I know. Are you okay?”

“Yeah just I haven’t actually done the sex thing in a while.”

“It’s okay. We can take it slow.”

“We’re still gonna have sex though right?”

“Yes. I’m driving us to my apartment. Where we will go inside and I will take you to my bedroom. And we will take it at your pace.”

“Awesome.”

++++++++++++++++

The apartment building was…nice. Okay no it looked terrifying, it was dark and empty and kind of far out of town. It honestly looked like the kind of place someone would take their victim. And then brutally murder them. Or torture them. And then brutally murder them. There’s no way Derek’s a murderer though because he’s Derek and Stiles has known him for weeks now and he is not a murderer. Oh god please don’t let Derek be a murderer.

“So…er…this place looks kind of quiet.”

“Oh yeah. Everyone that lives here is at work.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because Boyd and Erica live on the third floor. Isaac lives on the fourth floor, my sister Cora lives on the second floor and the ground floor is the lobby. And everyone except Cora works in my bar.”

“Where does Cora work?”

“Strip club.”

“Erm…oh.”

“She’s a waitress. But I know that she has…danced. Apparently the tips are much better.”

“And you don’t mind this?”

“Of course I do but it’s complicated.”

“Why?”

“She’s working there while she figures out what to do with her life. She has enough money that she wouldn’t have to work but she loves it there. Loves the other dancers, the waiters, even some of the regulars. And how can I complain if she’s happy.”

“This isn’t the exact same thing but my best friend Scott had like this epic romance thing with Allison and they were on and off for years. And I never understood why he kept putting himself through it but he just told me that she made him happy. So even though I never got it, I just supported his crazy plans to win her back.”

“Are they together?”

“Actually no. Sort of. I don’t know. I’m not sure they even know. Allison travels around the world to compete in archery competitions and Scott is focused on opening his own veterinary practice. So I think there just on pause. You know talking has actually made me feel less nervous so can we maybe go upstairs now?”

“Yeah but I should warn you that Laura can get pretty excitable.”

“Your sister?”

“My dog.”

“Wait that was a real thing? You actually have a Labrador called Laura?”

“Yep and she loves new people.”

++++++++++++++++

Derek had not been lying. Laura had tackled him to the ground the minute he stepped inside the loft and she was not the lightest dog to live. It didn’t help that she had now settled on top of him.

“D’rk. H’lp.”

“Laura. Come here girl.” He let out a gasp as the dog dug her paws in to his stomach and jumped off him. It was a good thing he liked animals otherwise somebody would not be getting treats tonight. And he totally means Derek because Laura is adorable. Her big floppy ears bounced as she ran round Derek’s legs and she was flopping to the floor as soon as he pulled a treat from his pocket.

“Oh my god can I steal her!”

“No you cannot. But you can come visit her as much as you like.”

“Is that a sneaky way of asking me to come over all the time?”

“Maybe. But I mean if you just want to see Laura then you’re welcome to walk her.”

“Nah I’d rather spend time with her much more adorable owner.”

“Good because he’d much rather spend time with you to.”

“Oh my gods just come kiss me you dork.” A small smile crossed Derek’s lips and then he was walking towards Stiles. His gaze wasn’t as predatory as it was in the club but it was just as hungry as he raked his eyes over Stiles.

God he was so absolutely fucked.

And he couldn’t be happier about it.

His smile was probably a little manic.

But who cared because he was about to get laid.

++++++++++++++

The clothes come of easily and quickly. So quick that Stiles had to double check that he had actually been wearing them. He had been of course but still it never hurts to check these things. There stumbling back towards the bed and Laura’s trying to trip them us as they go but they finally make it. There falling down on to it and touching every part of each other they can. Stiles just wants to get his hands on everything that he hasn’t seen and Derek just wants to mark every part of him. His neck, in fact his whole body, will probably be littered with little bruises but he just can’t find it in himself to care. And he’s certainly not going to stop Derek.

There’s a hand wrapping around his cock and god it’s been way to long since this happened. He doesn’t remember it feeling this good. Did it always feel this good? Derek’s jerking him of with long steady strokes and he’s squeezing the head of his cock on the upstroke. And he’s ridiculously close to coming already and he’s 21 for gods sake he’s supposed to have some stamina. So he does what any rational person would do and pushes against Derek till the man is falling on his back. His hard cock bobbing against his stomach and fuck... Looking at someone’s cock shouldn’t make him want to come but it does and he wants to just come all over Derek’s cock and use it to jerk him of. Wow he really should do something instead of just thinking.

He licks a long stripe from the base to the head and gathers the pre-cum on his tongue. Someone moans and he’s honestly not sure if it was himself or Derek. He wraps his lips around the head and runs his tongue around it until Derek’s bucking up and trying to force him deeper. He slides his mouth down until it’s completely full and he can feel it at the back of his throat. There are fingers in his hair and he lets them set the pace as they pull and push his head. Derek’s groaning above him and he’s pushing his head back in to the bed. His hips are bucking up and his backs arching and Stiles knows he’s so close. So he lightly scrapes his teeth over the head and then Derek’s forcing his cock down his throat and spilling in to his mouth. Stiles swallows as much as he can but some of it spills out of his mouth and back on to Derek. The man whines as Stiles licks it all up but doesn’t push him away.

Derek only takes a few minutes to recover before he’s dragging Stiles up to his mouth and kissing him. A hand wrapped round his cock once again and it’s barely three strokes before he’s coming on both of them. There’s a towel on the floor so Stiles drags it up on to the bed and cleans them both before dropping it where he found it. Derek can do laundry tomorrow or something.

They don’t say anything as they arrange themselves in bed. Derek just lays on his back and lifts his arm for Stiles, he shuffles in to the space and they just lay there. They don’t really need to say anything to each other. They know this isn’t a one night thing and that’s good enough for both of them. So they just go to sleep.

++++++++++++++

There was something burrowing in to his back. It’s large and furry and had an extremely wet, cold nose. He reached behind himself and scratched his fingers through Laura’s fur, she pushed up in to his hand and he smiled against Derek’s chest. It wasn’t a really vivid dream! It actually happened. He slept with Derek and now he was sleeping with Derek. This was the greatest day ever. Laura pushed the quilt away with her head and followed his body down till she could curl up behind his legs. This was even better than the plan had anticipated. He got Derek and he got a cute dog. This was fantastic. The whole thing went off without a hitch, even if a few points were missed in the plan. Plus Derek has no idea about the plan.

Derek shifted against him and then he was peering down at him with one eye. There was a slight uptick to the corner of his mouth when he focused on Stiles and then he was leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

He could totally get used to this.

“You know I don’t have to be anywhere for like two days.”

“Good because I wasn’t planning on letting you go.”

Oh yeah he was so going to get used to this.

“And by the way don’t for one second think that I don’t know that you used my own teaching on me.”

So there was a slight hitch in the plan.

What can you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am really tired. I just started my new university course and it's been a long day. So if there are any big mistakes I am so sorry. I will fix them eventually. And I love you for reading. If this gets any Kudos's then thank you very much, it is much appreciated and you have all my love. You have my love even if you don't kudos :D Anyone that comments, I will probably answer you anyway but regardless thank you very much :D


End file.
